


Confide in Me

by subcircus



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is summoned to Uther's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 2.

When Gaius was summoned to Uther's chamber, he feared the worst and grabbed his medicine bag before hurrying along the corridors as quickly as his old bones would allow him. Gaius was not as close in the king's council as he once was, but he knew that the stresses and strains of this peace conference were taking their toll on Uther. And now, with this challenge to Arthur…

So it was a great surprise, and even greater relief for Gaius to find Uther quite well and leaning against his fireplace. He turned as the door opened and straightened.

"Gaius, good of you to come at such a late hour," he greeted and waved a hand to dismiss the guards.

"Of course, sire. It is always my pleasure to serve," Gaius replied as the door closed behind him.

As the latch clicked shut Uther visibly sagged and Gaius could see the weight of the world was upon him. He started forward, but Uther held up a hand to stop him and smiled, though there was no joy in it.

"My Lord?"

"Oh, Gaius. Have I been so distant that you have forgotten? Here, I am Uther," he said. He closed the gap between them in one step and stood close, too close, staring into Gaius' eyes.

Gaius was suddenly unsure of himself. He hadn't expected this. After all the coldness between them, especially since the debacle with the Witchfinder. Was this Uther trying to make amends? He certainly would not be the one to prevent a reconciliation.

Just as suddenly as he had approached, Uther turned and began pacing the floor.

"Uther?" Gaius asked tentatively.

"Everything I've worked for… everything we worked for is coming unravelled before my eyes. The peace treaty hangs by a thread, and now Arthur's life…" Uther sat in a chair by his table and placed his head in his hands.

Gaius took a seat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Arthur is a great knight and a good son; he will do the right thing."

Uther looked up at him.

"Will he? And what is the right thing? If he wins we will go to war. But if he loses… I can't lose him, Gaius."

Gaius moved his hand to the back of Uther's neck and looked him in the eye.

"I know," he murmured. "But everything will be alright, sire."

Gaius wanted to comfort Uther more, but he dare not make the first move, he could only hope that Uther might. Then Uther grasped Gaius' arm, holding it in position and met Gaius' gaze.

"Stay with me tonight," Uther asked. His voice was so quiet that Gaius might almost have thought he misheard, but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. Gaius nodded once.

Tomorrow, things would probably return to normal, but, for tonight, his king needed him.


End file.
